


Stitches

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Flirting, Multi, vague body horror-ish?, zombie boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: While helping Oz out, Brian is Flirted At. Maybe.





	Stitches

               He’s been staring at the puddle for three hours when someone slings an arm around his shoulders, the scent of smoke and copper overwhelming him as Damien leaned into his side. If he were alive, he might have had a heart attack – as it was, Brian twitched away in surprise, and immediately felt like shit when the wide grin on Damien’s face dimmed.

“So what’s this?”

“Oz is…searching.”

“For?”

“Scott…lost his ball. Begged Oz to…find it.” He rasped. The puddle twitched at that, its shimmery black surface rippling with the literal absence of light. Puddle was a strange word for it – it was a portal, technically. Lost things always ended up in the shadow realms, according to Vera, so Oz had melted part of themself into a portal before hopping through.

“Shit, I thought you were doing dark magic or something. Why the fuck are you hanging out here then?”

“Guard.” He turned to face Damien as he spoke, tearing his eyes away from the puddle. The demons’ eyes were huge, round.

“You’re kiddin’. Shit comes outta there?”

“No. Polly…tried drinking…Oz.” A look of absolute horror came over Damien, and Brian nodded his head towards the tree line a few yards away, where Polly was clearly lurking. She waved.

“…Shouldn’t Scott be doing this?” Damien asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as his tail flicked agitatedly behind him.

Brian grinned a little, shrugged his shoulders.

“Should be…back soon.”

He took a deep breath after speaking, and hesitantly leaned into Damien, bumping their shoulders together gently. Damien leaned back into him, after a moment, and Brian let himself relax a little.

Damien radiated heat like a furnace, and it was _nice_. Chased away the chill in his bones, his body. He hadn’t realized he liked warmth until he’d met Damien, honestly.

“So my dads – their anniversary is tomorrow. And – I don’t know what to get them. I thought maybe you’d be able to help.” Damien said suddenly, and Brian felt the press of his tail against his back, even as Damien kept his gaze glued on Oz’s portal. If he were living, he thought his heart might’ve jumped.

_Flirting_ , Amira insisted on calling it. Brian didn’t know, though. Didn’t know how to handle the ball of nerves in his stomach, especially when he hung out with Damien, when Damien paid him literally any sort of attention. Assuming felt…very much like overstepping.

“If you help…me fix my…fingers.”

Damien’s gaze snapped up to him, and Brian offered him a small smile, waving his right hand. His pinky finger and his ring finger were just stubs, but he could feel the missing fingers twitching in his pocket, moving like they were still attached. They’d fallen off when he’d fought Polly back, most of their stitches snapping. She was surprisingly wriggly.

“Did—”

“Loose stitching.”

Damien considered him for another moment, gaze roaming across him as if he was searching for something. Brian almost shifted, almost betrayed his discomfort, but then Damien smirked. Lifted a hand, little sparks of flame twisting on his palm.

“Can’t we just melt them fuckers back in place?”

“Dead flesh doesn’t…cauterize like living…flesh does.” He said, and shook his head, if reluctantly. Stitches required a lot of work, and about the only upside was that he could switch out their color for different events – it took too long to be a spur-of-the-moment type of deal, but it was fun for holidays.

Damien studied him for another moment before offering a wide, predatory smirk.

“Naw, lemme show you something.”

He grabbed the flames still licking at his palm like putty and Brian’s eyes widened as he pulled them out into a long, thin thread. They _glowed_ , flames shifting and brightening until they were blue.

“Speaking as something of a fire _expert,_ you just need a different kind of fire. There’s _types_ , Brian.”

The puddle beside them bubbled suddenly, and something shot out of its center. Brian caught it on instinct, and by the time he’d processed that it was a football, Oz was sitting on the grass where the puddle had been, shaking little globs of darkness out of their hair.

Oz looked up at the two of them and flashed them a pair of thumbs up. Brian handed them the ball.

Polly, apparently taking Oz’s reappearance as an okay to leave the woods, started running full-tilt at them.

Something warm circled his wrist and he glanced down to find Damien’s fingers wrapped around him. The thread was pushed against his skin too, sizzling gently. It didn’t seem to be burning his flesh though, which Brian counted as a plus. Vera had been a little pissed at him when she’d found out he couldn’t actually feel pain. Necromancy was a little touch-and-go at the best of times, and his resurrection – birth? Creation? – had been anything but standard.

Damien didn’t seem to mind, though. Whenever Brian pissed him off he usually just ignored him for a week. Which sucked, but when Amira pissed Vera off, literal murder was the gorgon’s go-to resolution and Brian would be lying if that didn’t intimidate him _more_.

Damien’s grip on his wrist tightened, and Brian dragged his thoughts back to the present.

“C’mon. I need better light if I’m gonna stitch your dumb ass back together.”

It was the early afternoon, the sky above them cloudless and bright – but Brian just nodded, and offered Oz a half-hearted wave as Polly tackled the smaller monster.

Maybe Amira was right.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i don't know what the fucking deal is but there's an ice cream truck driving in circles around my apartment building with the creepiest fucking song - some girl shouting hello and then random animal noises - and it DOES NOT STOP. but like fuck i'mma go out there.
> 
> ANYWAY I LOVE THIS GAME OMG I'm not really a big fan of dating sims but THIS IS GREAT. Deserves ALL the love and attention. 10/10


End file.
